Was It A Mistake?
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: The title is just what Kagome keeps asking herself. The question we might ask ourselves is why? This takes place right after the 2nd Inuyasha movie.


Was It A Mistake?

The title is just what Kagome keeps asking herself. The question we might ask ourselves is why? This takes place right after the 2nd Inuyasha movie.

"Inuyasha. SIT!" Kagome shouts at the hanyou. The rosary beads glows and pulls him straight down the floor. "Inuyasha, grow up will ya?" Shippo asks him instead of himself while crossing his arms and shaking his head. Sango can see how embarrassed Kagome is, especially Inuyasha. Out of instinct she slaps Miroku right across the face, the other direction from her previous slap when Miroku tried to kiss her on the lips. "Ow, what did you do that for?" Miroku asks in a clueless manner. Sango glares at him, "Don't play so innocent, monk. This is all your fault." She points at him first. Miroku is confused. "My fault? How could it be my fault?" He asks her. Sango's glare intensifies, which begins to scare the monk. "Thanks to you, you made Kagome and Inuyasha embarrassed after you tried to do the same thing Kagome did to Inuyasha."

Eavesdropping the conversation behind her back, Kagome looks down in shame. "Sango." She turns around for a minute. "What is it Kagome?" Sango turns to her. "If it isn't too much, may I borrow Kirara?" Sango can sense how uncomfortable this conversation is effecting her. Sango nods. "Go on Kirara." Sango tells her feline companion. Kirara mews and engulfs herself in flames as she begins to grow big enough for Kagome to ride on her back. Kagome hops onto the cat's back. "I'm going home to stack up. I won't be long." Kagome said to her friends and flies away with Kirara towards the bone eater's well.

After Kirara and Kagome disappears into the far distance, the rosary spell wears off allowing Inuyasha to stand up. He looks around to find Kagome not with the group. "Where did Kagome go?" He asks the humans and finds out that Kirara isn't here either. "Don't!" He halts them before any of them answered his question. He runs way ahead of them to follow Kirara and Kagome's scent, completely leaving Miroku, Shippo and Sango far behind to head back to Kaede's village by foot.

A few miles later, Kirara lands by the well. "Thanks Kirara. I'll bring some cat treats for your help. I promise as she hugs her enlarge body and hops back into the well, back into her own time. The blue lights surround and lead her to the other side of the well. She looks up above herself to see the roof of the well house. Normally her reasons are to study for tests within 3 days. But this time, she's on break which give her a breather for once. She climbs up the robe ladder to get out of the well, and goes outside to see it beginning to rain outside. Making sure she doesn't get soaked she hurries to her house. After getting inside, "I'm home." She calls out to whoever is home." No answer to her surprise. Kagome walks into the kitchen to find a note on the table.

 _Dear Kagome,_

 _Grandpa, Sota and I are in Osaka for the week. We'll be home by Saturday evening._

 _Love mom_

Kagome sighs in sadness. "Great. I'm all alone for the next three days." She said to herself and goes upstairs to take a bath.

Back with Miroku, Sango and Shippo. Miroku can't seem to get over what he did to Sango to make Inuyasha and Kagome blush in embarrassment after saying that he and Sango should show some intimacy. 'I might as well apologize to Kagome the next time we see her. I'm definitely not going to hear the end of this.' He shudders mentally for what else Sango will do to him if he does something lecherous. Shippo climbs onto Sango's shoulder. "Do you know how long it'll take for us to get to Kaede's village?" He asks her instead of Miroku. Sango holds her chin, "If we keep this up by foot, we'd be there by tomorrow at noon." She answers the kid's question. Shippo nods and begins their silence. A roar in the distance gets their attention. They look up to see Kirara flying towards them. "On that note, we'll be there by midnight." Sango smiles as they all get onto the feline's back.

Meanwhile, halfway towards the village Inuyasha begins to think on how to convince Kagome to return to the Feudal Era. But then something crossed his mind. What might've caused Kagome to go back home? It's not him indirectly. He didn't get much about the conversation since he was sat by Kagome. So that was just a blur. So therefore he'll have to go to Kagome's world and get answers from her. 'Why now all of a sudden? For what Miroku commented about showing intimacy, that definitely embarrassed me and Kagome. But for I have to talk to her about it, rather she likes it or not' He said to himself in his head as he sees the village up ahead.

He sees the sun setting in the western side of the land and knows exactly which way the Bone Eater's Well is. Without wasting another minute, He bolts his way through his forest and gets into the meadow on where the well is. Jumping in, the blue likes transfer him to the future. He hears the noise of rain hitting the roof of the well house. But that doesn't concern him, he's here for Kagome. He heads to her bedroom window and opens it. But it's locked. "Dammit." He growls and heads down to the back door of the house. He enters in and can smell in the air that it's just Kagome. Her relatives' scents are all dim and old. He hears the water coming from upstairs bathroom. 'Hn, must've been taking a bath.' He claims as he goes into the kitchen to get something to drink. He spots the note on the kitchen table. He reads is and that pretty much answers the question why her relatives aren't home. He looks to see the calendar on the wall to see when they left and when they'll return.

From what Kagome taught him, she would sometimes put a clock that included the month and the date on its face. Inuyasha reads it carefully and can immediately tell that it's the middle of the week and the relatives won't be home until the next three days. The sound of the faucets squeaks signals him that Kagome is finished with her bath. He cautiously gets into the hallway to turn around the corner to spot Kagome in a fluffy pink robe with a white towel wrapping her wet hair. What is really intriguing about her is the scent she is unknowingly setting off around the house. And Inuyasha is being hypnotized by its fragrance. Making sure he does follow her to her bedroom he stays put in his spot until the right time to go up.

Kagome enters her room, seeing it the way it was the last time she was here, bed made, garbage bin empty, nicely clean clothes put away. Kagome goes to her dresser to get a pair of green pair of panties, a pair of light blue pj pants out and a pink tie-dye t-shirt out of the drawers. Before she gets out of her warm robe, Kagome rubs the towel roughly to make sure her hair isn't dripping of loose water droplets. After taking it off and hanging it on the hanger, she quickly puts her clothes on and rewraps her hair back into the damp towel. She then goes to her vanity to start blow drying her hair. She concentrates on her hair, with here eyes closed, she didn't know the door opens up and Inuyasha casually walks in and takes a seat on her bed. Even the noise the blow-dryer was so loud, the door opening and closing didn't even make a sound.

Inuyasha sits down on her bed Indian-style and sets his Tetsusaiga to the side of Kagome's night stand. After about 10 minutes, Kagome turns off the hair dryer and turns around to see Inuyasha sitting on her bed just staring at her. "How long have you been here?" She asks him as she begins to brush out her long raven-black hair. "Long enough." Inuyasha answers her, way too casual than his own attitude. "Why are you here anyway? I thought I made myself clear that I was going to stack up medical supplies since you guys used it all up when Kaguya used her power to stop time." She said to him. "I'm here for some answers." He gets to the point. "Answers? Last time I've checked I didn't leave any questions before I came home." Kagome protests calmly as she turns her back and continues on focusing her brush. "It wasn't you who asked them. They were from Sango and Miroku." Inuyasha replies to her.

Kagome turns her head a little, "And they think that I have the answers to their questions?" She asks him. Inuyasha sighs, "Afraid so. Look the reason I'm here to talk about what happened after Miroku tried to kiss Sango." He explains to her. Kagome slightly widens her eyes, knowing where this is going. "And I know how uncomfortable it was for you." Inuyasha adds. Kagome closes her eyes. "My scent pretty much gave it away when I left awhile back." She assumes to him. "Yeah, listen Kagome, you should know that running away doesn't solve anything." He lectures her. Kagome glares at him, "Hey I said I was going home. Not running away." She corrects him. "Wrong. Kagome you run away back home because you want to avoid the problem."

Kagome puts her brush down and sits at her desk chair since Inuyasha is sitting on her bed. "So what. It gives me time to think on how to solve. Don't be hasty to come after me and bringing me back to the Feudal Era." She said to him. Inuyasha rolls his eyes. "You're missing the point Kagome. I bet you have a question that you'd constantly ask yourself and you don't have an answer for it." He crossed his arms. Kagome looks at his posture carefully and copies it. "And you do?" She asks him. "Maybe." He quickly replies. "So tell me, Kagome. What is that repeated question you always ask yourself?" He asks her like he was a therapist.

Kagome sighs, "The question I keep asking myself is this; 'Was it a Mistake?'" She confesses to him. Inuyasha hmms and leans forward. "For what would that mistake be?" He asks her, a bit intrigue for where this might be going. Kagome looks down to her fingers, fiddling with the thumbs. "The mistake I thought was when Kaguya was trying to seal your human blood into her mirror to make you transform into a demon, I thought if I kissed you…" She blushes at that point, "…it would break her spell." She keeps her blushes on her face, making it easier for Inuyasha to see clear.

Inuyasha didn't expect that ever. "And why was it that you kissed me when I was transforming?" He asks as his face begins to get a hint of pink. Kagome looks to the side, having her bangs covers her eyes. "It was because I admit that I loved you as a half-demon. I don't care what other people think of you. If that's the way they judge you, then it's their fault. Not yours." Now that there made Inuyasha widen his eyes. He had no idea that Kagome would be bold enough to confess her reason why she loves him the way he is. Not only that, she has a point. For those who mistreated him before he met her, they were bunch of assholes, and more important, it was their fault, not his. And for that, they can go fuck themselves.

"I'm just curious at this point, what gave you that idea?" Inuyasha asks her as he sits down on the floor leaning against the side of the bed. Kagome gets out of her seat and sits by him. "It was when I first saw you as a human. I had no idea that form would be your most vulnerable. Your emotions get the better of you. I was so scared when you did everything you could to protect us from that spider-head. You lend me the Tetsusaiga and it came in handy when I used it to free you from the webs he trapped you in. Even when you were poisoned, Myoga was there to suck out most of the poison out of you." Her wraps her arms around her knees as she rests her chin onto them.

Inuyasha is surprised. Hearing her side, just made him think of the times, when he tried everything he could to protect her from those certain dangers. Even in near death situations, he thought it was best that she was to go back to her time and stay there. And he did. He confessed to her that he was terrified about losing her. Kagome didn't expect this side of him. Before he pushed her down the well, he took the jewel from her, just to make sure she's safe on her side. Afterwards he went back to Kaede's hut to recover from his fatal injury in his stomach. He knew it was best that he had to rest up as much as he could. Strange enough, when he finally got the partially completely jewel in his hand, he would've already made a wish for to be a full demon. And yet he didn't.

"You once told me that when a shooting star came into view before Kaguya appeared to get the celestial robe that Akitoki Hojo was traveling with to take it to Mount Fuji." Inuyasha speaks as he broke the comfortable silence. Kagome nods. "To be honest, that was my wish. I wished that you'd stay as a half-demon. But I would so selfish about it." She sadly murmurs as her covers her face into her arms that wrapped her knees.

Inuyasha definitely didn't see that coming either. She confessed her wish about him staying as a half-demon. And she claims that she's selfish about it. "You're wrong." He confirms as he wraps his arm around her shoulder. "What do you mean?" Kagome asks in her murmur. Inuyasha uses his other hand to take hold of her hand. "You're wrong about being selfish about your wish. In fact, I'm grateful that you did. If it weren't for you, I'd be on an endless journey to find a way to become a full demon, to get rid of this ridiculed life I have to live in until I met you." He gently picks her up onto his lap. "Not only that, that time when we first kissed, it wasn't a mistake at all. You were doing the right thing to stop the transformation." He rises his chin onto her head. With her scent of mint and cherry blossoms, he feels so content by its intoxicating smell.

Kagome smiles for what he said recently. "Then it wasn't really a mistake I made to stop you transforming." She leans onto his chest. Inuyasha smiles in return as he carries her to her bed and gets under the covers with her so they can rest in ease. "No mistake about it." He comments as they kiss for real, without any interruptions from either her family or their friends.

THE END

A/N: This is just some random short I came up with. Hope you enjoyed it.

InuyashasGrl26


End file.
